1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall and roof panels for use in the construction of buildings and to methods and processes for manufacturing wall and roof panels and methods for assembling such wall and roof panels to form building structures. More particularly, the present invention concerns reinforced wall and roof panels having structural members embedded in a polymer/Portland cement matrix for structural integrity and fire resistance and a method for their manufacture at a manufacturing site and a method for their assembly at a construction site to form a building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different types of prefabricated building panels have been developed and patented since the early 1930's as indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,388 of Killion, thus enabling wall structures to be installed in buildings and enabling wall and roof structures, which may be manufactured or fabricated off site, to be transported to a building site and assembled to form a building structure. For the most part, prefabricated or pre-manufactured building panels have been manufactured by assembling a variety of different mechanical components.